La promesa de un mortifago
by Dryadeh
Summary: Antes de entrar en la casa, Hermione supo que él la estaba esperando. Después de todo, Draco Malfoy le prometió años atrás que iria a buscarla...y entonces podrían estar juntos. One Shoot. Hermione & Draco


**Febrero de 2010**: Fic editado para corregir dedazos y cambiar los guiones.

* * *

**La promesa de un mortífago**

Antes de entrar en la casa, ya supo que Cormac estaba muerto. No era sólo por la marca tenebrosa que flotaba lúgubremente sobre el lugar, con la serpiente deslizándose y enredándose en torno a la calavera, no. Lo había sentido antes, lo había sabido desde que _él_ lo dijo.

Extrañamente, las lágrimas no acudieron a sus ojos mientras flanqueaba las puertas de la casa, pendiendo en un ángulo antinatural de sus goznes, como guardianes caídos. Tampoco lloraba mientras subía las escaleras de caracol que daban al ático donde sabía que encontraría a Cormac. Y también a _él_. Y no es que no sintiera dolor. Sentía un dolor desgarrador atravesando su pecho, pero entremezclado con algo más fuerte que funcionaba a modo de escudo. Mezclado con resignación, con predestinación y con un oculto y retorcido anhelo.

¿Para que llorar por Cormac si pronto ella seguiría su mismo destino? Tampoco se le habría ocurrido huir, ¿qué sentido tendría? Él la encontraría y ella querría que lo hiciera. No. No iba a retrasar ese momento, los dos sabían que no lo haría.

Por eso no le sorprendió encontrarlo de pie, en medio del caos del ático, aguardándola. La cama matrimonial a los pies el enorme ventanal estaba volcada, el colchón despedazado mostrando la espuma y los muelles, y las plumas de la almohada aplastadas entre las rasgadas sábanas. A su izquierda, el macizo armario de roble que había comprando las navidades pasadas yacía convertido en mil astillas oscuras sobre la alfombra rojo escarlata. El resto de la habitación estaba intacta.

Y en el centro, estaba él, irguiéndose en el límite entre el caos y el orden. La luna se veía a través de la ventana, justo a sus espaldas, proyectando su sombra sobre la alfombra llena de astillas. Del lado del caos. Caos que él había provocado.

Estaba más delgado que la última vez que Hermione le vio y su piel estaba tan pálida que parecía un milagro que pudiera estar vivo. La mandíbula y los pómulos se pronunciaban más por la delgadez, los ojos de hielo parecía hundidos sobre la oscuridad de sus ojeras, que resaltaba el color de su mirada. Antaño habían sido grises, humanos. Ahora tenían una tonalidad de hielo, casi transparente, antinatural. Eran unos ojos translucidos capaces de leer hasta los más ocultos secretos de un alma. Y en ese momento estaban leyendo los de ella. Entonces _él_ supo qué estaba recordando.

* * *

—Le mataré.

Hermione se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa voz fría, mortífera, que arrastraba las palabras con un deje oscuramente amenazador. Se volvió lentamente y le vio. Draco Malfoy estaba al final del pasillo por lo demás desierto de Hogwarts, por el que Hermione, como prefecta, estaba haciendo su obligada ronda nocturna.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, entonces era inocente y no podía entender de que le estaba hablando. Entonces no sabía que él ya era un mortífago al que Voldemort había encargado la misión de matar a Dumbledore. Tampoco no sabía que él no seria capaz de hacerlo, pero Snape sí. Ignoraba que después de huir de Hogwarts se convertiría en un despiadado asesino, sin escrúpulos. Desconocía que él sería muy capaz de cumplir su palabra.

—A Cormac McLaggen. Le mataré.

—Malfoy —comenzó ella con tono cansino y tratando de aparentar serenidad, y no demostrar lo mucho que, extrañamente, la habían asustado sus palabras.

—Él te ha tocado —la interrumpió.

Hermione le miró desconcertada. No entendía nada, pero cada palabra de Malfoy le erizaba el vello y la asustaba. Aunque en ese momento desconocía su verdadera identidad y maldad, ya había algo en su mirada, en su tono, que realmente la convencía de que era capaz de hacer lo que decía.

— ¿Y eso porqué podría importante a ti? —se atrevió a preguntar ella aunque los labios le temblaban.

—Porque eres mía, Granger. Siempre lo has sido.

—Tú y yo nunca podríamos estar juntos —respondió, para tratar de contrarrestar la repentina emoción de que la habían llenado sus palabras. Hacía años que lo amaba en silencio, a escondidas, tan a escondidas que a veces ni ella era consciente.

—Lo sé —respondió él —Pero lo estaremos. Te iré a buscar.

Después, sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y desapareció por el final del pasillo, mezclándose con las sombras.

* * *

Y había cumplido su palabra. La había ido a buscar. Había matado a Cormac.

Aún contra su voluntad, Hermione no pudo evitar buscar el cuerpo del que había sido su novio tirado en algún lugar de la estancia, pero no había rastro de él. Miró a Draco en busca de una respuesta, él ladeó la cabeza muy despacio y lentamente arrugó los labios en la mueca que solía lucir en lugar de su sonrisa.

—Me deshice de él —respondió. Su voz sonaba más ronca, menos humana que la última vez que le había escuchado, en aquel solitario pasillo de Hogwarts. Pero desde entonces habían pasado muchas cosas y Draco Malfoy se había convertido en el más cruento y temible de los mortifagos, en el más vil y despiadado seguidor del Señor Oscuro. El que había reducido la Orden del Fénix a ella.

Hermione siempre había sabido que también llegaría su momento, porque era _suya_. Nunca la había tocado, nunca la había poseído, y sin embargo lo era. Su odio por él, sólo era comparable con el deshonroso amor que le profesaba. Le odiaba tanto como le amaba, de una manera que la corroía, que la obsesionaba. Enfermiza. Malsana. Inmoral. Pero innegable. Él la reclamaría y ella se entregaría.

—No dio muchos problemas —Draco la miró intensamente con sus ojos desalmados y se acercó hacia ella, como una pantera se acerca a una presa, con sigilo, con seguridad, con poder —Tú tampoco los darás.

Hermione quería apartarse, sacar su varita y plantarle cara. Quería pelear contra él, contra ella misma. Quería vengar a Cormac, quería vengar a todos sus amigos y quería vengarse a sí misma por su felicidad, por su dignidad perdida. Pero no lo hizo. No se movió, permaneció parada, esperándole, anhelándole. Le miró con las lágrimas congeladas en sus ojos mientras él alzaba el reverso de una mano pálida, de dedos largos, con la que había apuntado a sus docenas de victimas. Sintió el tacto gélido de sus nudillos rozándole la mejilla y los labios le temblaron.

—Te odio —le dijo mirándole a los ojos. Draco esbozó una mueca, su intento de sonrisa. Nunca había sabido sonreír, porque nunca había tenido alma.

—Sí —susurró él —pero también me amas.

Ella guardó silencio y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando pelear interiormente con esa verdad. Una lágrima se escurrió entre sus pestañas y bajó por su mejilla hasta uno de los nudillos del Slytherin. Él observó la lágrima, húmeda sobre su piel pálida, durante unos instantes. La había sentido caer sobre su mano, aún podía sentirla. Era lo primero que podía sentir en años.

Observó atentamente a la chica, con los ojos y los labios apretados, como rezando silenciosamente por su salvación. Esbozó una mueca irónica y contempló otra lágrima, formarse en sus espesas pestañas y caer por su rostro. La recogió con su dedo índice y la miró durante unos segundos. Le quemaba sobre la piel, sentía su fría humedad ardiéndole en la yema.

Sintió el dolor casi maravillado. Casi había olvidado lo que era sentir algo. Pero ella tenía ese poder. Miró la lágrima por última vez y después la acercó a los labios de ella. Suavemente paseó la yema donde había reposado la cristalina gota sobre la tierna y rosada piel de los labios de la chica hasta delinearlos por completo. Bajo el tacto de su dedo, la boca de la exGryffindor se entreabrió, como una flor, esperándole, y entonces él la cubrió con la suya.

En ese instante sus bocas se encadenaron, se atrajeron, se hundieron la una en la otra en un frenesí de fuego y hielo, de amor y odio, de pasión y desesperación. Draco hundió su lengua en la boca de la chica, recorriendo su interior con la lengua antes de enlazarla hábilmente con la suya. Hermione le clavó las manos en los hombros, adhiriendo su cuerpo al de él, como si quisiera traspasar las barreras físicas para fusionarse con él. Las manos del mortifago descendieron por la frágil columna de la chica hasta el final de su espalda y se cerraron sobre sus glúteos con fiereza. La alzó en al aire y, soltando un gemido, ella enredó sus piernas en torno a su cintura y las manos en su nuca, sin dejar de besarle.

Draco caminó a tientas por la habitación, hacia un diván de terciopelo negro que había tenido el cuidado de no destruir para usarlo justo en ese momento. Con escasa delicadeza, arrojó el cuerpo delgado y alargado de la chica sobre el diván, que rebotó suavemente y se incorporó con las manos apoyadas sobre la tela aterciopelada. Draco la observó con el cabello revuelto, la respiración agitada y los labios entreabiertos. Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de rubor y sus ojos brillantes, su pecho se alzaba rítmica y profundamente. Draco sintió como todo su cuerpo de endurecía ante esa visión, la deseaba, hacía años que la deseaba hasta llegar a creer explotar. No la amaba porque alguien que no tenía corazón no podía hacerlo, pero sí estaba obsesionado con ella y la odiaba por hacerle sentir eso.

Velozmente, con movimientos felinos, se situó sobre sus piernas y llevando sus manos a la camisa blanca de Hermione, la desgarró fieramente desparramando sus delicados botones nacarados sobre el terciopelo negro como la noche. Ella respiró hondamente y su pecho, cubierto sólo por un sostén de encaje negro se movió seductoramente. Draco hundió el rostro entre sus senos, lamiendo su unión, mientras con manos como garras bajaba el encaje para liberar los pezones. Hermione gritó y se dejó caer sobre sus espaldas cuando Draco cubrió uno de los pezones con su húmeda boca y lo mordió, llevándola al límite entre el placer y el dolor. Sentía todo su cuerpo preso de la fiebre de la pasión, su mente estaba en llamas, su vientre ardiente. No podía pensar, sólo sentir, y desear, anhelar, exigir más. Él subió hasta su cuello que mordió, besó y rozó con la lengua mientras sus manos descendían por el estremecido abdomen de la chica, rumbo a los botones de sus pantalones vaqueros. Mientras desabotonaba los primeros botones, ella alargó las manos hacía él y le despojó de su capa negra. Después Draco se apartó para retirarle los pantalones y desnudarla por completo, tomándose unos segundos para quitarse el suéter negro que llevaba, descubriendo su pecho. Ella se incorporó y alargó sus manos hacía la pelvis del mortifago, desabrochando su cinturón y luego la cremallera de sus pantalones también negros. Él le mordió un hombro y le acarició la espalda mientras lo hacía, y cuando la chica hubo terminado, con fiereza, Draco la recostó de nuevo sobre el diván y se colocó sobre ella.

Sin darle tiempo a coger aire la penetró, se hundió en su cuerpo con impetuosa violencia y la embistió rítmicamente, con rapidez y desenfrenó. Ella se aferró a su espalda, clavándole las uñas en la carne que cubría los omoplatos, ahogando un gemido con cada acometida.

Al fin era _suya_, como nunca antes, como siempre había sido.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas mientras él le besaba el cuello. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero le dolía hacerlo porque le amaba. Mas también le odiaba. Mientras su espalda se arqueaba con su cuerpo próximo al orgasmo, dejó caer uno de sus brazos del diván, y entre gemidos y suspiros agitados, tanteó el suelo en busca de su pantalón. Al fin lo palpó, hecho un montón arrugado de azul marino. Las lágrimas se escurrieron desde sus ojos, mientras sentía los músculos de la espalda de Draco endurecerse y tensarse bajo sus uñas, y él gemía con la voz ronca.

Su mano se cerró en torno a la varita en el mismo momento en que todo su cuerpo se estremecía y se convulsionaba de placer bajo el de él. Después le sintió explotar dentro de ella y relajarse sobre su pecho.

Ella sabía que ese era el momento.

—Te amo —susurró y una única y cristalina lágrima se deslizó por la curva de su mejilla. Después apretó la punta de su varita contra el cuello de Draco, él la miró con sus ojos traslucidos oscurecidos por la pasión y se acercó a los labios de la chica. En el mismo instante en que la besó, ella, sin mover los labios, murmuró la maldición mortal.

La luz verde brotó de la varita para lamer el cuello del mortifago, y tan pronto lo hizo, desapareció de nuevo y el ático volvió a sumirse en la penumbra.

—Tal vez ahora sí podamos estar juntos —susurró Hermione a la cabeza inerte que reposaba sobre su cuello con una expresión de paz que nunca había tenido en vida —En el infierno.

Después, débilmente, movió su mano para apuntar a su propio cuello. Las últimas palabras que su mente pensó antes de verse envuelta por una luz verde fueron "_Avada Kedavra"._

...

Media habitación destrozada, la otra intacta, y en un rincón dos cuerpos desnudos e inertes entrelazados en su última caricia a la luz melancólica de esa luna de octubre.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, esto es una paranoia que se me ocurrió mientras se supone que estudiaba xD (estudiar me inspira). Nunca antes habia escrito algo asi, tan...macabro xD y dramático pero...me dio por ahí (estudiar aflora mis institos asesinos xD). Es otra visión de la pareja, dramática pero desde mi punto de vista, si algo se diera entre los dos es probable que fuera asi. En fin, si alguien lo lee, le agradeceria su opinión sobre...esto xD._

_Muchas gracias._

_Con cariño, Dry_


End file.
